The Mysterious Ticking Noise
by WritingBookworm
Summary: Snake hears a ticking noise, and absentmindedly starts singing it- what happens when everyone else joins in? Rated K for a Zelda with an Alto voice, Ganondorf adoring Mario and a weirded out Snake. Very OOC.


**This idea came to me when me and my brother started chanting some of the brawlers' names in the MTN tune, and soon this came out. I'm really hoping this turned out well- I don't seem to be too funny in my school. So, yeah.**

**I don't own Mysterious Ticking Noise or Super Smash Brothers Brawl.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Mysterious Ticking Noise<em>

Solid Snake was heading on down to the training arena in the Smash Mansion- until he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Snake squinted, looking around the marbled hall. What was that? He could have sworn he had heard something-

There it was again.

Snake strained to hear it, but it was now as clear as day. It was a sort of ticking noise, something you'd expect from a clock.

"Hmm…" Snake rested his chin on a balled fist. "What is that mysterious ticking noise?"

Snake detached his head from his fist and looked around the hall a bit. "Not over here, not over there," he muttered to himself.

Then Snake stopped searching, just standing there as he let the ticking noise flow.

Snake began to find amusement in the noise. The corners of his mouth folded into a smile. "Kinda… catchy."

Suddenly Snake had a random idea- to sing. The ticking noise provided all the music he would need. So, since there was no one watching… why not?

"Snake, Snake, Solid Snake," Snake began singing. "Snake, Snake, Solid Snake."

Meanwhile, another brawler had seen Snake sing. He was delighted at this- finally, he could express the true him!

"GANONDORF!"

Snake felt as if he had just been jolted by one of Pikachu's bolts. His head twisted and turned, uneasy.

"Snake, Snake," Snake began to sing again, uneasy. "Solid Snake-"

"GANONDORF!"

Snake almost groaned when he saw a tall, muscular man with mottled green-brown skin and orange hair step out proudly, in a more or less high pitched voice. Ganondorf. The King of Evil and the one who held the Triforce of Power. Yet he looked as if singing a tune along with a ticking noise was the best thing in the world.

Snake sighed. If it really meant that much to Ganondorf…

"Snake, Snake, Solid Snake."

"GANONDORF!"

Suddenly, much to Snake's horror, a surprisingly high-pitched voice joined in. "Link! Link! Li-i-nk!"

The Hero of Time now stepped out in his usual green tunic and sock hat (which now added to Link's sudden goofiness), Master Sword strapped onto his back.

Snake groaned ("GANONDORF!") involuntarily. Grrrreeaaat.

"Link, Link, Li-i-nk!

Snake gulped. "Snake, Snake, Solid Snake-"

"GANONDORF!"

"Link, Link!" Link chirped happily. "Li-i-nk!

Now a new voice joined them. "Meta Knight!" came the deep voice.

"Link, Link, Li-i-nk!"

"Meta Knight!" Everyone seemed strangely giddy today. "Met-ta Knight! Met-ta Knight, Met-ta Knight!"

Snake's singing was barely heard over Link's. "Link, Link, Li-i-nk!"

Snake slapped himself in the forehead when yet another brawler arrived. There she was, a long flowing white dress with golden shoulder gauntlets, blue eyes and silky brown hair.

"Princess Zelda! Princess Zelda!" Zelda began bouncing aroundthe hall energetically, and her voice was apparently a deep alto. "Princess Zelda, Princess Zelda, ooh that's me!"

By this time, Snake was infuriated. All he had intended to do in the first place was to find that mysterious ticking noise, and now everyone joined in as if this were all a huge musical- which it now was.

And what was more, Zelda was really started to anger him with her bragging tone-

Snake clenched his fists as he shook with rage, looking a proud Zelda into the eye. "Snake!"

"Zelda!" Zelda persisted.

"Snake!"

"Zelda!"

"Snake!"

She still wouldn't back off. "Zelda!"

"Snake-"

"GANONDOOOOOORF!"

Snake looked over to his right, and his dark eyes bulged and his jaw dropped- his could almost feel Zelda doing the same.

For standing before them was Ganondorf, who had apparently snuck away from the scene to put on one of Princess Peach's frilly pink dresses and a Mario plushie in tow.

"Meeeeet-ta Knight," Meta Knight flew behind Ganondorf, thoroughly interested in his new personality.

Snake shook off the shock when Link continued. "Link! Link! Li-i-nk!"

"GANONDORF!"

"Link, Link, Li-i-nk!"

"Meta Knight!"

Snake couldn't help it. He smiled broadly. "Snake, Snake, Solid Snake."

"I'm Princess Zelda, I'm Princess Zelda."

Suddenly they all knew what to sing and at the same time.

"Singing a song!" They all sang. "All day long at the Smaaaaash Riiink!"

Snake was delighted at Link's next words.

"I found the source of the ticking!" Link's announced, holding a black, rectangular object. "It's a Fart Bomb!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Ganondorf, Meta Knight and Zelda cheered.

However, Snake was uneasy. He was an expert when it came to types of bombs- had Link proclaimed it was a _fart_ bomb?

Before Snake could thing this through, an explosion sounded- it wasn't the usual kind of explosion Snake was used to. Instead, the bomb broke to reveal a nasty stench that smelled very much like a thousand farts and a thick, auburn gas filling up the hall. Meta Knight had flown back in shock, Zelda kept executing Nayru's Love, Link coughed and waved his hand over his nose to block the stench, and Ganondorf held the stuffed Mario out protectively, whimpering and sniffling.

"Oh, Mario, my heroic Italian plumber!" Ganondorf cried out. "Save me!"

After staring at Ganondorf for a few seconds, Snake backed away slowly. He would make sure to call the guys from the asylum to take Ganondorf away.

They were all shocked to hear an evil laugh emerge out of the massive fart. They all took a step back (and another squeal from Ganondorf) as the fart began to part like a curtain-

To reveal a short, very fat, mischievous looking dude dressed in yellow, and evil yet goofy smile on his face, and he always walked as if he had to go to the bathroom badly.

None other than Wario himself.

With a groan from Zelda, Wario began tapping one of his fat feet on the marble.

"Wario, Wario," he chanted. "Ooh, Wari-Wari-Wari-Wari-o!"

After the brief performance, Wario cackled evilly before exiting the scene, walking in his traditional style.

Snake's eyes darted around the group, as did everyone else.

Finally Snake made the first move. Snake spun on his heels and got the heck out of there, pretending as if the whole charade had never happened.

As he ran, he could hear the others following his lead. There was Link's hurried lunges, Zelda's quick footsteps and the flapping of Meta Knight's wings.

Snake also noted Ganondorf made no move. Oh well, not his problem when Princess Peach found him. Knowing her, Peach would slap him until he was nothingness when she found out that he had stolen her Mario plushie and favorite dress.


End file.
